


Flying Machine

by greenstuff (orphan_account)



Series: You Asked for It [13]
Category: In Plain Sight
Genre: Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-18
Updated: 2012-07-18
Packaged: 2017-11-10 06:13:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/greenstuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eight year old Marshall just wanted to fly. </p><p>prompt response from mary-marshall.livejournal.com’s post-fifth-season-commentfic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flying Machine

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: Seth, Marshall What did you think was going to happen?

“What did you think was going to happen?” Dad looked mad.   
  
Marshall focused on his blanket, twisting the scratchy fabric between his palms. He didn’t understand how this had happened. He’d been so careful. It had looked just like the one in the video. Well, maybe not  _just_  like it… the lace curtains he’d liberated from mom’s cupboard had a lot more holes than the canvas the Wright brothers used, and the wooden handles unscrewed from rake and broom weren’t  _quite_  the right shape. But still… Didn’t they realize?   
  
If he’d done it, taken flight, soared over the pine tree in the front yard, they would have been proud of him. Mom would have taken a picture and hung it on the fridge. It would have been epic.   
  
Instead he lay in a hospital bed, one foot in a cast, already planning modifications to his flying machine. 


End file.
